Morning Coffee
by GrangerDanger112
Summary: Sonny's a mess without her morning coffee. A ceartain jerkthrob takes it apon himself to help her out a little.
1. Morning Coffee

**Hey! Thought I'd start writing some again now that I have the time, and where better to start than Sonny With A Chance?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance, and I also do not own Starbucks…if I did, I would own as many cool cars as Chad Dylan Cooper.**

Morning Coffee

Sonny's POV

I hated mornings. I didn't believe in getting up before the sun did, and I seriously couldn't function properly until I had my morning coffee. Everyone at Condor Studios knew to steer clear of the usually lively Sonny until she'd been filled up with caffeine from Starbucks. Everyone minus Chad Dylan Cooper, that is.

I had a feeling that today would be horrible as soon as I got out of bed. I woke up on the floor, trapped in my sheets. My alarm clock decided that it wasn't going to wake me up until I had a grand total of five minutes to get to the studio, so I knew that I would be late to work today. Consequentially, I couldn't have my precious coffee. No caffeine equals a VERY stormy Sonny.

I sped to the studio in my car, nearly earning myself a ticket along the way. Thankfully, there are perks to being a star, and one is that you can easily avoid speeding tickets. Even skipping my routine stop at Starbucks, I was still twenty minutes late. So, naturally, I was in a horrible mood. Apparently, Marshall was also, and he practically bit my head off for being late.

Man, I hate mornings.

Rehearsal went terrible. Zora couldn't make it for some reason, so we had to practice without her. Nico couldn't take his eyes off of one of our extras the whole time, so his attention was completely gone. Grady kept eating the whole time, claiming that he hadn't had a big enough breakfast. (At least he could have had his morning coffee, so he'd better stop complaining.) Tawni wouldn't stop complaining about anything and everything (The lights are too bright today! My hair is not as perfect as it usually is! Sonny's acting is really bad!). Marshall was fed up with it all, so he was yelling at us by the end of rehearsal. But to top it all off, _I still hadn't had my morning coffee_.

After the disastrous rehearsal, I walked back to my dressing room, only to run into Chad Dylan Cooper. I was in such an awful mood that I would've walked right past him with nothing but a scowl and a cold "Chad". But I didn't – simply because he was holding a Starbucks coffee cup.

Chad knew about my morning ritual, and he knew that without it, I was snapping at everything. It was on mornings such as these when we fought more viciously than usual. Of course, every fight on every one of _these_ mornings was completely _his_ fault. Who am I kidding? All of our fights, even on the BEST of mornings, are completely his fault.

I stopped in the hallway, my eyes wide. I was gaping at the coffee cup, probably looking completely insane while doing so. I heard Chad chuckle from behind the beautiful coffee cup.

"Sonny Munroe, I knew you loved coffee. But are you really so addicted as to try to steal my personal coffee off of me?"

I glared at the jerk in front of me. He had that infuriating, know-it-all smirk on his face, and he was clearly trying not to laugh. My eyes narrowed at him.

"Yes, Cooper, I would steal your coffee, simply to annoy you. No, I'm not addicted! I am _perfectly fine_ without my coffee. Can't you tell?" I tried to seem a bit more "Sonny" with one of my signature huge grins, but it came out more of a giant scowl. Chad grinned.

"Yeah, you're a real ray of sunshine, Sonny."

"Cooper, why do you have to be such an arrogant jerk-face all the time?"

"Oh, Munroe, you know you love me for it." Chad grinned smugly at me.

"As if! I couldn't love you even if you were the last male on the planet!" I was _so_ mad now. Seriously, if I could have just had my coffee this morning…

"I beg to differ. I bet that you will absolutely be head over heels for me someday." Chad was still grinning – _still holding that stupid Starbucks cup_. I hate him.

"_I_ beg to differ. That will _never_ happen, not in your wildest dreams! I don't go for stupid, conceited, apathetic jerks like you." I wish he would take his coffee and _go away_.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. You'll absolutely love me for this." With that comment, he shoved the cup into my hands and walked down the hall.

After I got over my initial shock, I discovered that not only was the cup completely filled with wonderful Starbucks coffee, but it was still hot, too. There was also written in black Sharpie on the side of the cup.

Sonny-

Here's your morning coffee. Don't ever skip it again. Hope this helps with your crappy morning.

CDC

**So, there's my first ever Sonny With A Chance fanfic. Thanks so much to Fearless 2 write, who informally beta'd for me! BTW, she's got a new SWAC fic up, so check it out! It's so cute.**

**Please review! Also, let me know if I should potentially write a sequel – Fearless wants me to. Maybe (if enough people are interested) I could!**

**GrangerDanger112**


	2. Afternoon Coke

**So, I finally decided to write a sequel to **_**Morning Coffee**_**! Hope this is up to standard. I have a new idea, and I want your input! Should I stop the story right here, or should I turn this into a collection of oneshots all loosely related? Put your opinion in a reply, or PM me. **

**My thanks are to all my reviewers for the encouragement, and, of course, my best friend FearlesslyDancing! Thank you for being my beta and encouraging and supporting me. I REALLY appreciate it!**

**I don't own **_**Sonny With A Chance**_** or Coca-Cola. But I do own the Cokes in the refrigerator in my basement, however.**

Sonny POV

Afternoon Coke

Okay, so I do have some crazy food rituals. I will be the first to admit it…well, not really, because I would deny it for forever. I can't really deny it anymore because I've seen the effects of me skipping a ritual or two, and it's not pretty. Everyone in Condor studios is aware of that now.

Anyway, unlike my morning Starbucks run, one of my most important rituals is only a weekly thing. Yeah, I'm sure you're thinking, "ONLY weekly, yeah, just ONLY". But don't knock it. That _is_ an "ONLY" to me.

But I digress. So, on days that we write scripts, we just sit in the Prop House all day, trying to figure out new sketches. Or, rather, I figure out new sketches while Zora slithers though the air vents, Nico and Grady play video games and eat, and Tawni…well, just is Tawni.

Today started out a good day, but it quickly turned sour when my ritual of afternoon Coke on script-writing days was disrupted. I had actually come up with a pretty good sketch to make fun of Mackenzie Falls by changing the "Falls" to "Stalls", so I was pretty pumped. Chad Dylan Cooper would be getting just a small part of what was coming to him, and it was _long_ overdue.

The sketch writing concluded after I showed the Mackenzie Stalls sketch to everyone else (who were also super excited, needless to say). After storing the rough draft away for tomorrow, I (practically unconsciously) walked to the lunch room to get my afternoon Coke. An energy revamp was necessary, even after the most successful of script writing days.

I waltzed over to the small refrigerator kept in a corner of the cafeteria that usually stored soft drinks and opened the door. The happy smile quickly slid off my face.

_There were only Cokes in the can._

I know what you're thinking. "So? It's Coke, drink it!" But no. My afternoon Coke must be in the glass bottle. ABSOLUTELY HAS TO.

And there were no glass bottles in the little refrigerator.

Suddenly, I heard loud laughter coming from the direction of the Falls' table. I turned my head to look out of mild curiosity and seriously wished I hadn't.

Every Mackenzie Falls cast member sat there laughing, all holding glass bottles of Coca-Cola.

I swear I saw red then, and not from the signature labels on the Coke bottles. How _dare_ they take my Coke! They knew it was script writing day, and that I would need my Coke. Why must Mackenzie Falls actors be so selfish? And don't forget Chad. He probably put them all up to this, the arrogant, self-absorbed jerk…

I stomped up to their table to confront them. I had no idea what I would say, but I'm pretty positive that I could wing it.

Um, remind me never to "wing it" ever again. I'm crap at it.

Pretty much what happened was that I started yelling at Chad for taking my Coke. Naturally, he yelled back. Something about how they're not _my_ Cokes, and I shouldn't be so selfish…ironic, really, coming from him (and I told him as much). So then he tried to deny being selfish, and all the Mackenzie Falls people backed him up, so I was basically alone. So I said "fine", and he said "fine", and I think you know what comes after that. And then I left.

Now I'm walking down the hallway to my dressing room, feeling kind of embarrassed about the whole thing. It was pretty stupid and pointless, and I suppose I was being a bit selfish…but don't tell Chad that, he'll use it against me. Plus, he's being more selfish than I am.

I entered my dressing room to find it empty. Tawni must still be in the Prop House. Feeling suddenly exhausted, I flopped onto the couch and closed my eyes, happy for the peace and quiet.

Five minutes later, that was disrupted. I heard a knock on the door and got up to open it. But when I opened it, there was no one there. I stepped one foot out the door to look further down the hall, but instead I knocked something over that was on my doorstep.

A glass bottle of Coca-Cola.

I picked it and the note it came with up, eager to finally drink my Coke. But I read the note first, curious as to how it got here.

Sonny,

You have the weirdest food rituals I have ever seen. I found this on the Mack Falls set and remembered that you really wanted one, so here you go. And by the way, though your "rituals" are weird, I personally wouldn't have it any other way. It's just another think I like about you. Sorry for taking all your Cokes then yelling at you about it.

You're welcome!

Chad Dylan Cooper

**Thanks for reading! Review if you'd like, but I really want some opinions on my new idea (see above a/n for idea)!**

**GrangerDanger112**


End file.
